


The Beginning of The End

by beyourhero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn Romance, They haven't met yet, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: The chaos was unleashed on a winter morning.No one understood what was happening. Words flowed through the crowds, but nothing was for sure. Some people said it was a virus, a pathogen, a bacterium created in a lab. The most extremist affirmed it was a punishment from God. The only thing everyone was sure of, was that the undead returned to the earth.In a world where the dead walks among the living, could the hope of a new day, remain untainted?(Zombie AU/Adaptation of the Trilogy written by Manel Loureiro, “Apocalypse Z”).(First person POV/journal style)





	1. December 17. 06:45 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back again with a new story. This time, is set in a zombie apocalypse, based on the trilogy written by Manel Loureiro. If you like zombies, you def need to check it out.  
> Chapters are short, super short, and, as the story progresses, the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> I have five chapters written already, which I will post in a minute.  
> I'm trying here with this style. It's the first time I write this way, so I hope you can give it a chance.  
> I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.  
> Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites,tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I’m 23 years old and… Okay, my therapist told me he wanted me to write a journal where I write down everything that was happening during my trip to Europe, the places I visited, the things I did. 

And no, it wasn’t a joke. He was very serious about reading my notes when I returned from my trip.

The Uni organized a study trip to Europe for three weeks. We’re starting in Pontevedra, and then we’ll move to different cities of Spain.

I am a little bit excited, yeah. 

Phichit, my rommie, is a ball of excitement.

 

It’s almost time to board.

By the way, there are some images in the news about a military conflict in the old Soviet Union… Who thought a trip to Europe under these circumstances, was a good idea?

 


	2. December 19. 1:17 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Yuuri arrives in Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, guys, I had the first chapters written, and I don't wanna wait to post them c:

We arrived at Spain a few hours ago, and I’m exhausted. A 17 hours trip from Detroit to Barcelona, and then two more hours from the airport to Pontevedra, plus almost an hour to get to the hostel in which we will stay.

 

At least, Phichit and I will share a room so it won’t make me uncomfortable to be around other people or a sick one. A couple of guys look awful! With his red and teary eyes, and pale skin, it’s almost scary. It’s a shame, they’re gonna miss the first stop of the trip.

 

The hostel is small, warm, with big walls and a huge garden and balconies that give you an amazing view of the city. It’s a family business. Juan and Maria are the owners, and their grandson, Peter, take care of this place.

It reminds me of my home.

 

I’m going to call Mari later.


	3. December 20. 3:56 p.m.

 

We woke up to the news that the conflict in Russia was caused by a group of rebels from Dagestan, assaulted the old Soviet labs, to get arms or I don’t know. Anyway, things are getting tense, to the point of declaring State of Emergency. The government are going to close the frontier and shut down the communications.

 

I don’t want to know what those people are going through.

 

The images that are leaking in the social networks show cars and military tanks marching in the streets, while people are hiding in their houses. Can’t blame them, I’d be terrified to put a foot outside the house.

 

In other news, I talked to Mari. She told me things are going slow in the onsen. The tourists don’t visit Hasetsu as they used to, and most of the family businesses are closing. But mom and dad are fine. Dad caught the flu, but other than that, they seem doing okay.

I miss them. 


	4. December 21. 11:32 p.m.

What a crazy day!

Our professors have decided to reschedule some of the destinies of this trip, so we’re going to spend more time here. I can’t complain, I love it here! It’s quiet, and relaxing, except for the busy streets when you go out for the last-minute shopping for Christmas. 

I haven’t been home in five years. Mom and dad are understanding, I couldn’t ask for better parents, but I can see how the sadness shadow their faces when we Skype and I tell them I won’t visit them during my winter or summer breaks. 

I feel like a shitty son. 

Phichit helped me not to feel so down. It’s always fun and laughs when I’m with him, even with his one hundred selfies. 

I got a viral video on my facebook, which, I’m not going to lie, left me disturbed. The Russian soldiers where entering the labs that were assaulted by the rebels. They wore gas masks and rifles that looked intimidating. The sound of the firing arms came next, and then, they ran back to their vehicles. 

I think this is getting out of control.


	5. December 22. 09:23 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now!  
> Let me know your thoughts on the comments, please!

Health personnel is deploying around Russia. Moscow, until yesterday, was the safest city. Apparently, even the big cities are suffering from whatever is going on in Russia.

Some of the wounded are being translated to America, the reason is still unknown. Most of the videos and photographs are taken by the reporters that remain there, or people are leaking the information, trying to show the world what’s really happening.

I think this journal is more like a summary of the news than an actual journal. Sorry, Dr. Spencer, but this is way more interesting than my life.

 

——

 

**December 22. 05:53 p.m.**

 

Our stay was extended. Again. It’s good, though, I will have more time to appreciate the architect of the city, the new and old buildings.

 

Tomorrow, we’re going to Vigo. I look forward to it! Phichit will spend the day with one of our classmates, Susan, visiting some boutiques. He’s going to regret spending so much money on clothes when we return to Detroit, mark my words.

 

Speaking of my classmates, Charlie and Seung, the two sick guys, are getting worse, and they’re now in the hospital. We can’t stop the trip, but they need to get attention. One of our professors is with them. If they don’t get better soon, they might miss the rest of the trip.

 

I hope they get well soon.


End file.
